


What is the Sun?

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jeopardy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock competes on Jeopardy.</p><p>I was watching Jeopardy tonight and the Final Jeopardy category was Solar System and I immediately thought "Sherlock would be horrible with this." I don't know why he'd be on the show in the first place but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is the Sun?

Sherlock was competing on Jeopardy. It's amazing that he has barely insulted anyone. Maybe winning by a large margin was his way of belittling the other contestants. The only reason why the others had any points was because of a stupid pop culture category.

The Final Jeopardy category was about to be revealed. There was just one last clue for Double Jeopardy.

“I'll take Chemistry for 800, Alex,” Sherlock said.

“This is the molecular formula for an addictive stimulant made from the leaves of a South American plant,” Alex Trebek read.

Sherlock couldn’t press his button fast enough.

“Sher-,” Alex started.

“What is C17-H21-N-O4.” Sherlock said.

“Correct. It's almost a little terrifying that you know that by heart and that quick,” Alex said.

“Well I like to know what I am putting into my body,” Sherlock replied.

Alex's eyes bugged out. “I really hope you’re joking, Sherlock.”

“Partly. I do not partake in such things anymore. My partner doesn’t allow me use it. Oh, for those of you don’t know what we are talking about, it's cocaine,” Sherlock said.

“Yes, and with that we will go to a commercial break. But before that we will reveal the category for Final Jeopardy.”

Sherlock was grinning like a fool. He knew this was a runaway win.

“Solar System,” Alex said.

As soon as that was said, there were audible chuckles coming from the audience. Sherlock knew immediately it was John and he glared at him. Sherlock had deleted everything about the solar system. However, he had a $200,000 lead over the other contestants. How difficult could the question actually be? Probably too much for the idiots on either side of him.

 

After the break, Alex read the clue.

“The Earth revolves around this.”

It sounds simple but Sherlock had no clue whatsoever.

‘Think it through. Ordinary people sometimes call Earth “the world”. What does the world revolve around? Oh, of course.’ Sherlock thought before writing his answer. There was a smile on his face again.

“Alright we normally start with the lowest score but since we all knew Sherlock has it we'll begin there. He wrote ‘John Watson'. No, sorry that is incorrect.”

Sherlock frowned.

“How much did he wager?” Alex asked.

The screen showed six digits. Everyone in the room besides Sherlock gasped.

“Everything?!” Alex said in disbelief. “Alright let's go to Jim.”

 

Later that night in Sherlock and John's hotel room, John finally asked his boyfriend what happened.

“I got the correct answer but not the one they were looking for,” Sherlock replied.

“Since when does the bloody Earth revolve around me?” John asked.

“Don't people also call Earth ‘the world'?” Sherlock answered while rolling his eyes.

Once John understood what Sherlock meant he smiled. “That’s sweet, love.”

Then he kissed Sherlock. It was a short but sweet kiss.

“But the correct answer was the sun, you bloody idiot. It was literally the easiest question ever,” John said before crawling into bed.

His boyfriend pouted before cuddling around John.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I didn't mean for one of the contestants to have the same name as Moriarty. Interpret that however you like. Also I know they wouldn't have a really hard clue like the cocaine one nor would they have one as simple as the sun one.


End file.
